


To War, For Family

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, child loz, kujaseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Loz is told he's an idiot. Kuja does not take kindly to that, not for a moment.au in which kuja and sephiroth got together and had kids, three of whom are the remnants.
Kudos: 10





	To War, For Family

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @duoangelorem on tumblr for more kujaseph content, accidentally featuring a lot of kid!remnants and tail twining~

Loz stared at the board. Whatever the teacher had just written, it wasn't quite clicking. He raised his hand to ask her to repeat, hoping he would be able to figure it out from the second time.

"Mrs. Cobsworth?" Loz called. She didn't turn around and moved onward with the lesson.

"Mrs. Cobsworth!"

"What?" she snapped, whipping around. Loz retracted his hand.

"Uh. I-I didn't really get the last part. Can you go over it again?"

"It's basic stuff. You didn't get it because you're an idiot. Now.."

Loz's hand fell. His breath stopped as his eyes welled up. He missed the rest of the lesson.

During recess, no one could find him, though not for lack of trying. Yazoo and Kadaj ran all across the playground, but without their missing third, neither felt much like playing.

Loz ran. He ran as hard as he could and ended up at home, then bolted inside and tracked down Kuja. Without a second thought, he slammed into his father and hugged him tight.

Kuja had been hanging a new painting when Loz barrelled into him. "Oof!" He bent over and tried not to fall as he looked to see what just hit him. "What in the — Loz?"

Loz sobbed. Kuja held him close and rocked him back and forth, humming quietly to calm him. _This is a safe place, a safe place_. His humming was soon joined by Loz, who had calmed enough to be able to speak.

"What are you doing home so early?" Kuja asked, wiping his tears. He twirled tails and rubbed foreheads.

"M-M-M-M..." Loz started hyperventilating again. Kuja picked him up and pushed his chest out as he breathed. Loz caught on and tried to match with his own breathing.

"Something must have happened at school, right? Was it one of the kids?" A shake of the head. "Your teacher?" A nod. Kuja rolled his eyes.

"I am going to kill her. First Cor and now you. Truly, she ought to have been sacked years ago." Kuja flicked his hair and bounced Loz a bit. "How about some juice?"

"Yeah.."

They moved to the kitchen from the parlor. On the way, Loz held Kuja tightly before asking, "Daddy, am I stupid?"

Kuja paused, then chuckled. "Not even a little."

"I don't get what she teaches sometimes."

"Academics can be difficult. Gods only know your uncle had a horrid time merely with sitting still," Kuja said.  
"Uncle Zack?"  
"Probably him too. Uncle Zidane. He is 12 loaded springs in a 4 spring launcher, always taking off like he has no room in his body for being calm."

Loz giggled. Kuja did, too, then sat him at the island before getting him a glass of apple juice. "Why do you ask?"

"Mrs. Cobsworth called me an idiot."

In a flash of red, the bottle exploded and the glass shattered. Kuja whipped around before shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths. The red that had enveloped him in feathers and fur dissipated. He set to cleaning the mess he had made, then got another glass and looked for a second bottle.

"It's not your favorite, but is orange juice okay?"

"Yeah.." Loz said, more than a little terrified by that display. Kuja nodded and poured two glasses, then sat down.

"I must control my emotions, especially since I plan to confront her on this today."

"She's right, though."

"She most certainly is not. Loz, you are no idiot. Lacking in incredible comprehension like Yazoo has does not mean you're an idiot."

"Incredible comprehension?" Loz asked.

"Yazoo can understand things in the blink of an eye that anyone else would need time to figure out. On the flipside, he's quiet and doesn't make friends so easily. His talents lie in that direction. Yours are more hands-on," Kuja explained.

"Hands-on, huh?"

"That's right. When Uncle Angeal taught you some carpentry, he had you put the pieces together first and then looked at the blueprint, right?"

"Right."

"And the blueprint made sense?"

"Yeah!" Loz smiled.

"Your teacher is showing you blueprints without showing you what's being made from them." Kuja smiled back. "When you go over what you learned in class, try to imagine how it works in the real world."

"Okay!"

"Wanna help me bake some cookies?"

"YES!" Loz leapt the counter and landed on the other side. Kuja clapped and laughed.  
"An excellent jump!" 

It was a perfect setup. Loz was feeling down because someone told him he was stupid, so Kuja picked an activity he was good at and that Kuja himself sucked at, even now. Despite all the help he had received from Quina and Angeal...

"Daddy, wait! That's too much!" Loz cried.

"Huh? Oh." Kuja had added too much baking powder. He took out what needed to go and put it back in the jar. "Daddy is not a baker."

"Mm-mm." Loz shook his head. "You have magic smarts."

"Exactly." Kuja smiled and patted his head. "And you have good understandings of people."

Loz beamed, then helped mix the ingredients.  
By the time the cookies were done, the school day was almost over. Kuja set them to cool on a rack before taking Loz's tiny hand in his. "What say we go talk to your teacher now about her deplorable behavior?"

"... If we have to..."

"We must, for your sake and for the sakes of students who will come after." Kuja put his hand on his chest for emphasis, then turned the oven off and led Loz back to the school.  
On the way, they encountered the other three Crescent kids. Kuja smiled when he saw them.

"Daddy? What're you doing here?" Cornelia asked, cocking her head.

"LOZ!" Kadaj tackled his brother. Loz laughed and flipped back.

"Loz's teacher said a cruel thing to him earlier, so we are on our way to have a talk with her. Loz, do you want to come with me or go home with your siblings?"

"Um... I wanna go with you," Loz said. His wide green eyes looked right up at him, all innocence despite pain. Kuja smiled softly and nodded. The others soon decided to join in on seeing a verbal beatdown. 

With a quick call to Sephiroth to let him know what was up, Kuja checked in at the front desk to see Mrs. Cobsworth.

"I'm here to speak with Mrs. Cobsworth," Kuja said. "It's a matter of urgency regarding her conduct toward a student."

"I'm afraid I can't let you just go in," said the secretary. She knew Kuja. She knew there was no way she was winning this battle to get him to go home. But she also knew what had been said. "I would have to warn her ahead of time."

She turned around and waved Kuja on. You have to pick your battles and Kuja was an opponent to avoid.

Kuja stormed through the school building, passing students who had dallied on their way out, passing some who were on their way to club activities. The kids struggled to keep up with his long, determined strides. At the last hallway, Kuja had his thoughts in order, so when he opened the doorway, he was ready with a tirade on his tongue.

"Mrs. Cobsworth! You have some explaining to do — again." 

Mrs. Cobsworth was an old woman, but her senses had become finely honed to one sound and one sound only: Kuja's accursed boot heels. When the door opened, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to know why you decided to call my son an _idiot_. To say so at all is a _grievous_ mistake, to say it to one of your charges is far _worse_ , and _yet_! As an educator, to say it to a student for whose growing young mind _you_ are _responsible_! You have been an utterly reprehensible educator to my children and I would like to know _why_!" Kuja hissed it out. His anger was palpable and Mrs. Cobsworth paled in fear.

"W-well, I..." She faltered. Kuja raised an eyebrow and she shrank back under his stern gaze.

"You owe my son an apology. And you are lucky I have no others after this, or I would have to do quite a bit more than reprimand you for lacking basic etiquette." Kuja turned to the door where the kids were stacked up to watch and motioned for Loz to come over. Loz did, moving with his head held high, even if he was nervous. Kuja smiled encouragingly and held Loz in front of him.

"Mrs. Cobsworth. You owe him an apology."

"Everyone makes mistakes," she said with a wave of her hand.

"You owe him an apology."

"And what has he done to deserve one?" Mrs. Cobsworth regretted that the moment she looked at Kuja. Her face twitched through a dozen expressions, as if she were trying to argue without sound nor word.

"You owe him an apology," Kuja said, with a tone of finality that brooked no argument.

"Loz, I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong of me to do so," she said.

"Don't let it happen again," Loz said angrily.

"R-right." 

Kuja took Loz from the room and gathered his kids like a cloud at his feet as they left the classroom behind.

"She was never like that with the other students?" Kuja asked Cornelia.

"Not even once," she replied. "Is it because we aren't human?"

"It had better not be." He called Sephiroth a second time. "Love of mine, I'm taking the kids for ice cream. Would you like to come meet us?"

Kadaj and Loz cheered. Yazoo fist pumped. Cornelia grinned. Kuja hung up a moment later and smiled at them all. "We ought to celebrate this moment."

"Uh, Mr. Crescent?" the secretary said. "I just got a call from Mrs. Cobsworth. You've officially been banned from school grounds."

"Worth it~" Kuja flipped his hair and flounced out, the kids soon twining with him.

When they arrived at their usual ice cream shop, Sephiroth was waiting outside. He got off the wall and strode over, twirled Kuja through a dance step, kissed him, then hugged each of the kids in turn.

"I heard you had a fun adventure," he said.

"We did! Daddy was so epic!" Kadaj whooped.

"He walked right in and told her off like it was nothing and then he made her apologize!"

Loz said with a grin. Yazoo grunted and held his arms out. Sephiroth picked him up.

"That's excellent news."

"Counterbalanced by being immediately banned from school grounds," Kuja said.

"Then I'm going in tomorrow to contest it?"

"If you would be so kind. There's a PTA meeting in a few days and I refuse to let Alison decide the budget." Kuja hmphed.

They ordered ice cream together. Loz got to have a double scoop for what he dealt with. Kadaj attempted to eat part of it sneakily, only to be tossed up onto Sephiroth's shoulders.

"All in all, not a bad day, hm?" Sephiroth asked. Kuja chuckled and licked his cone.

"Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> *makes with the swirly wheel* you want more kujaseph content. you want more kujaseph content so bad


End file.
